Of wings in the night
by girliedragon
Summary: No longer updating. Horrible awful fic. Only kept out of twisted sentimentality. Go read one of my others. Now.
1. 1

A/N: Ok, this whole mess is finally being sorted out. Yes, I'm still alive, and working on this. It's all so confusing...anyway, here is the first chapter, revised. 

A golden cat with slanted amber eyes crept through a Hogwarts corridor about a week after school started. Hermione loved this time, when all was still and she could close her eyes and feel herself shift into this body to pad down the hall. She somehow gained energy from the night as she roamed the school at will, thinking her own thoughts and reveling in the power of solitude. It was surprisingly liberating to be a cat, and she enjoyed the honed senses her cat form gave her. 

During her stay under Madam Pomfrey's care in second year (due to the Polyjuice encounter) Hermione had been warned that although it was highly unlikely, rather...unusual side effects could occur. She had looked them up, and one of the rarest conditions was that of, as some rather idiotic wizard trying to be funny had named it, Flashback. Occasionally, the subject would revert temporarily to his or her condition. 

Unfortunately, that was what Hermione had. The only way to control it was by becoming the animal you reverted to--by becoming an Animagus. Only when you spent several hours a day as the animal did the 'flashbacks' subside and in most cases disappear. As it turned out, Hermione grew to love her new form so much that she spent almost all night in it. For some reason, though, she hadn't told Harry and Ron in the four years since; she had meant to many times but shied away each time. _Perhaps it's because I value the solitude so much...if they knew, they'd want to be Animagi too. Yes, I'm selfish! _

Turning a corner, she sensed another animal,,,a cat? Yes, she was almost certain. Not Mrs. Norris, by any means--this one smelled young, male. What was a young tom doing in Hogwarts? She shrank into the shadows, although she knew the other had to have realized her presence. She sensed him pause, then approach steadily. She smelled purpose on him and knew that she would have to resort to her last weapon at once; she would have no chance in a fight. Hermione stepped out in front of him, arching her back and spreading silver-tipped wings. "Bad cat!" she hissed in English. "Scat!" Whatever animal she confronted would immediately run in confusion--cats did _not_ speak, and they did _not_ have wings. But this time, the script went wrong. 

The strange cat did nothing for a moment. Then, slowly, so surprisingly that Hermione tried to arch her back even more, he spread a pair of wings like leathery shadows of the new moon and said, "No, I think _you're_ the bad cat. Who are you?" And then, because she was obviously unable to speak for a moment he added, "You can talk, can't you? English?" 

"I--yes, I can talk. How can you?" 

Ignoring her question, the cat pressed on. "Are you an...Animagus?" 

Hermione paused. If the cat was a professor, or even another student... "No," she said quite firmly. "Are you?" 

"No," the other replied. 

"Well..." Hermione said, rather at a loss. She decided to ignore the important questions, which would raise unwanted questions of their own, and fish for details. "What's your name?" 

The cat standing in front of her hesitated. Hermione took the opportunity to look him over properly. He was a little larger than she, but just as wiry. His coat was the same shade as his wings, and his eyes shimmered pale gold. Finally, he spoke. "You can call me Ranger." 

For a moment, Hermione stared at him, trying to read his expression. 

"Well? Ranger's as good a name as any," the black cat said irritably. "Now, you have to tell me your name." 

"Fine," Hermione replied. "You can call me..." She stopped. She didn't want to give the cat her real name, and she frantically tried to think of something to say. Ranger lifted a whisker in an almost human _expression, and she started to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "Mal--a. Mala." 

Ranger was speaking. "Mala...quite a pretty name. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mala, but I really must go--it's almost daytime and there are things to do." 

_Pprrpt! Classes!_ Hermione thought to herself, then smiled as she realized she had sworn in Cat. On an impulse, she asked Ranger, "Will you be here tomorrow night, maybe an hour earlier?" 

"Of course, my dear lady." And then Ranger was gone. 

All day, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Ranger. Part of her wanted him to be there, waiting for her in that hall, but part of her was afraid...of what? Hermione wasn't sure. She was so caught up with her thoughts during breakfast that Harry had to call her name several times to get her attention. "What?" she snapped. 

"Whoa, Hermione, no need to get homicidal on me...I just wanted to know why you're staring at Pansy so intently." 

"I am not!" Hermione gasped--and found that she was. "I--I didn't even see her, I was just looking in any old direction, I--" 

"Hey, Hermione, I know, I'm just teasing you. Who'd _want_ to look at Parkinson?" 

Despite her preoccupation, Hermione giggled. "So what did you really want?" 

Harry's grin faded. "Hermione, I've known you for seven years, and I know when something's wrong. What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that." 

She sighed; Harry was one of her best friends, and she didn't want to keep any secrets from him--or did she? A part of her screamed, "Tell him! _Tell him!_" but another, deeper part cautioned her..._No. Not yet. You _like_ being on your own. Maybe another day._

"Nothing," she said out loud. "I was just...just thinking." 

Harry gave her a look that clearly said, _I don't believe you, but I'm going to let you be. _Slowly, he replied, "Okay, Hermione--but don't forget, I'll be here anytime." 

She nodded, avoiding his gaze, and finished eating quickly. After classes, Hermione was letting Harry and Ron copy her History of Magic notes when Ron suddenly exclaimed, "Oi, Hermione! You stopped taking notes halfway through!" Hermione, who had been reading _Hogwarts: A History_, glanced up and hurried over. 

In a thoughtful tone, Harry added, "Yeah, and there's a doodle...looks like a cat with wings." 

Ron grinned. "Bet Trelawney would say that means Hermione's going to drown in coffee next week." 

"Aw, come off it already, Ron--Trelawney's not here anymore." 

Hermione, glad they were distracted, picked up the offending sheet. Sure enough, her tidy handwriting dissolved and a small sketch of...Ranger? There was his lean face, his sleek tail, his surprisingly dainty paws. She had even colored it in. Surely she hadn't got that good of a look at him! Yet she had not paid attention in Professor Binns's class, and--and--_doodled_. Hermione Granger did not doodle. _Ever_. With a start, she realized she had been staring at the picture fixedly. Glancing at Ron and Harry, who were still talking about Trelawney--Harry felt vaguely sorry for her, but Ron waxed quite eloquent about her shortcomings--she pulled out her wand and flicked it at the paper. The picture blurred and disappeared. A strange feeling of regret lingered in Hermione, for no reason at all. 

That night, Hermione shape-shifted earlier than usual and hurried down the corridor to the place where she had met Ranger. It was darkly, desolately empty. _Why do I care?_ she asked herself, furiously kicking the regret and disappointment welling up inside her into a deep corner of her soul. Forcing her chin up, she stalked away into the night. 

* * *

A/N again: I hope you're all slightly less confused? 


	2. 2

A/N: 'Lo again. Have fun with the revised. 

* * *

_Damn,_ thought Draco. _Damn, damn, damn._ He hurried down the corridor, paws silently flying over the ground, and turned the corner--only to meet with an empty hall. Tilting his sleek head up, whiskers quivering, he tried to detect any trace of Mala. There were traces here, but they were hours old. She must have left. If only he'd been able to get that Transfiguration essay done in time! But no, Crabbe and Goyle had decided to start some stupid game or other and inadvertently started a fire near Draco's homework. Draco had had to do the essay over again, and he was not happy at all. And now Mala was gone. Maybe she was still around.,,, Draco decided to track her. 

Several hours and much stress later, he was seriously considering giving it up and roaming the castle as usual. But something inside him couldn't leave Mala alone. After all, a winged cat with the power of speech was not exactly common. She had said she wasn't an Animagus; well, for that matter, he had lied about that. Yet he couldn't think of anyone in Hogwarts that would become an Animagus --Ravenclaws wouldn't feel the decidedly un-academic thrill that prompted people to become Animagi, Gryffindors would never do something so underhanded, Hufflepuffs wouldn't have the brains for such a complex spell, and Slytherins would prefer something more, well, vermin-esque. At the last thought, he smiled to himself. He wasn't sure why he'd turned out like he did...actually, he was trying for a dragon. But this happened instead. Draco could not honestly say he regretted it; now that he came to think of it, a dragon might have been too much for the Hogwarts halls to handle. As a cat, he could maintain his dignity and still be unobtrusive if necessary. 

"What do _you_ want?" Lost in his thoughts, Draco had practically collided with a very furious Mala. "You just had to make a dramatic entrance, didn't you? Oh, let's frighten Herm--Mala out of her wits, let's step out of the shadows, after making me wait in the corridor we agreed on for a damn half hour?" 

Despite himself, Draco was impressed. Mala's fur was standing on end, her wings lifted high, her eyes electric, her claws outstretched. She looked livid enough to roast him slowly, skin him alive, and slice him into very small pieces, not necessarily in that order. And for a cat, she was pretty damn hot, the feline portion of his brain added. _Shut up_, the human part of his brain said. _Ew. Ew ew ew. She's a _cat_ and...that's just too gross. Remember, you're a human. _

Mala cut into his thoughts. "Well? You're supposed to start apologizing now." Draco knew a cue when he heard one. 

"Um...I didn't mean to be late...I mean, I was rather busy..." He was apologizing to a cat. Draco couldn't get over it. A Malfoy, apologizing to a cat? Well, right now that Malfoy was a cat himself, and on pretty thin ice at the moment. 

Still bristling, Mala spat, "And what were you busy with? I mean, how busy can a cat be?" 

Draco smirked. "Oh, terrorizing smaller creatures and finding mirrors to admire myself in." 

Mala rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was amused. "You sound like a Slytherin." 

He grinned as much as his feline face could. If only she knew... "Apologies, m'lady." Then a thought struck him. "Slytherin? How does a cat know about the Houses?" 

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes changing from incredulous to superior to amused. "Are you always this thick, or is it my amazing beauty that dazzles you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Ranger. I'm a cat, sure, but I talk English. And I live in Hogwarts. Connect the dots, Sherlock." 

Draco felt very, very stupid. But--"What's Sherlock?" 

Mala rolled her eyes again, not bothering to conceal her laughter. "You're kidding." 

Gritting his teeth, Draco ground out, "Tell--me-- what--Sherlock--is--right--now--or--by--Merlin--I--swear--I'll--rip--your--tail--out--and--stuff--it--down--your--throat." 

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a really famous author; he wrote a series of books about a detective named Sherlock Holmes." 

Draco blinked. "Muggle?" She just _looked at him_. "Okay, okay, I'm an idiot," he growled. 

Mala flicked a whisker at him smugly. "I knew you'd admit it sooner or later." 

"What kind of a name is Sherlock Holmes, anyway?" 

"Oh, like you could come up with a better one." 

"Sure. How about...um...Draco Malfoy?" 

Mala rolled her eyes and smirked an oddly familiar smirk. "You really are Slytherin. The head of the Junior Death Eaters Club? I'd kill myself if I had his name." 

"Gryffin-whiskers, I hate to interrupt your little hate-fest, but Voldemort is dead now. Maybe you think Harry Potter is a better name?" 

"At least it's an honorable one," she shot back. 

"It lacks mystique. It does not hint at nobility, secrecy, or anything but...Potter-ness." 

She sighed. "I have to admit, you're right. But Draco Malfoy doesn't hint at anything but slimy ferret-ness." Her tone had sharpened on the last sentence. 

Draco suppressed a laugh. A _cat_ was insulting his _name_, for Merlin's sake. "Let's talk about something more pleasant. How are you?" 

He watched her mind shift gears almost as quickly as his own. "Fine, thanks so much for asking. What about you?" 

"The same." There was an awkward pause. Draco broke it hesitantly. "So...tell me about your family." 

To his surprise, Mala immediately looked grief-stricken. "I--I have to go. I'm sorry. It's really late." 

She exited so quickly, Draco hardly had time to call "Goodbye..." 

. 

Hermione ran to her dorm room and changed back and forth from cat to human very fast; it always calmed her. What must he think of her now? But her parents' death still hurt. What she wouldn't give for the opportunity to use the Killing Curse on one of those Death Eater spawn in Slytherin...well, all right, maybe just use the Cruciatus Curse on them. In human form, she gripped her wand tightly and pointed it at an imaginary Parkinson...Crabbe...Goyle...Malfoy...hah. The thought of Ferret Boy reliving his time as a small, furry creature, bouncing off the walls, made her grin almost demonically. With a satisfied sigh, she began to change from her nightclothes into her school robes. Parvati Patil stirred sleepily. 

"Hermione? What're you doing up at this hour?" 

"Getting ready for classes," Hermione answered with an un-Hermione-like chirp in her voice. 

"You're nutters," Parvati mumbled before drifting off to sleep again. 

Hermione was cheerful all day. For some reason, she felt good about her meeting with Ranger even though they'd argued most of the five minutes and parted...well, if not on bad terms, in uncertainty. Yet she felt uplifted for the rest of the day. At lunch Ron confronted her about it. 

"Hermione, you've been humming and practically skipping all day! What's up?" 

"Hm? What are you talking about, Ron?" 

Ron glanced at Harry, one of those 'male bonding' glances that would usually annoy her no end but failed to have any effect today. 

"Ron's right. Hermione, you've been smiling non-stop, even in Potions!" 

Now that she came to think of it, she was aware of a bright grin plastered across her face. She tried to stop smiling, but only managed to make herself laugh. "Come on, guys! Aren't I allowed to be happy once in a while?" 

Again, Harry and Ron looked uneasily at each other. Suddenly, Ginny spoke up from Hermione's side of the table. "Come on, leave her alone." 

Hermione shot her a grateful glance. "Thanks, Ginny." 

Ginny smiled back. "You can repay me by having a nice long girl talk with me later." There was something in the way she said it that made Hermione's subconscious register dangerous signals, but her conscious self ignored it. She was too busy thinking of how to get away early enough to meet Ranger. Well, she hadn't actually _said_ she'd be back the next night...and if Ranger decided to take a break from acting Slytherin he'd get to know what it felt like to be stood up. 

She smiled. "Sure. I'd love to." 

That night, Ginny knocked tentatively at Hermione's door. "Hermione, it's me--Ginny Weasley." The door swung open, and Ginny entered. 

Hermione was sitting on her bed, already in pajamas. "So, Gin, what did you want to talk about? I know you've got something in mind." 

Slowly, Ginny nodded. "Hermione--Ron and Harry aren't stupid. There's something going on. I think I have an idea, but..." Her voice trailed off. 

Hermione hesitated, and smiled. "Whatever you have in mind, I know you can't have guessed." The redhead raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed. "All right. I may be doing something incredibly stupid, but I'm going to tell you. Ginny--I'm an unregistered Animagus." 

Ginny was frozen for a moment. Then she jumped onto Hermione's bed, grabbed a pillow, and squealed. Fortunately, Lavender and Parvati weren't in the room, and the dorms had Silencing Charms on them to muffle noises from adjacent rooms. "Oh, ace! When? How? Why?" 

"You know, that's the response I least expected from you!" Hermione laughed. 

"Really?" 

"All right, I didn't expect 'Snape, my secret lover, is also an Animagus and told me he could read your mind when we were snogging one night in Voldemort's bedroom.'" The image hit both girls' minds at the same time. 

"EEEWWW!" 

Ginny pretended to barf. "Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger, you have a truly nasty mind. But seriously, what happened?" 

Hermione spent the next twenty minutes explaining about the Flashbacks and, after some hesitation and prodding from Ginny--"But that doesn't explain why you were so bouncy today. Come on, cough it up."--about Ranger. Finally, she wound up with the past two nights. 

Ginny simply stared at Hermione for a moment. "What are you still _doing_ here? Go see if he's out there! Hurry!" Hermione found herself being bodily propelled out of the door. "And we are going to talk some more tomorrow!" Ginny called after her. 

* * *

A/N again: The amazing amazing argent_marble pointed out that Ginny was rather ghetto. I tried to cut down on that a lot--tell me what you think! 


	3. 3

3  
  
hr  
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Draco paced up and down the hall. iWhy the hell isn't she here?/i He groaned inwardly. He wasn't sure if he could groan with this throat; he tried anyway. It came out as half growl, half pitiful whine.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"That was an interesting noise." Mala stepped towards him.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Embarrassed, he glowered at her. "Where have you been?"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You weren't here yesterday. Besides, I've only known you for two days; I'm allowed to be late."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Draco sighed. The ileast/i that could be said of her was that she had a mind of her own.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Mala sat down in front of him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Draco, searching desperately for a safe topic, gave it up. "No clue. What do you want to talk about?"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
She grinned. "All right, I can see we're not going anywhere. Let's just walk."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
He shrugged indifferently. "Sure." Neither moved for a moment. Then, seeing that Mala was not about to take the initiative, Draco stood up and began to walk aimlessly down a corridor, Mala pattering quietly behind him.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
They walked like that for a few hours, moving in tandem, occasionally chatting about trivial things. It should have been boring, Draco thought, but somehow...it wasn't. As a clock began to strike three in the morning, he turned to Mala regretfully and whisp "I'd better go. Good night."  
  
/p  
  
p  
  
.  
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione was glaring at the indolent blond boy blocking the passageway who was quite effectively ruining her day.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Annoying you, Mudblood. It keeps me amused." She felt like slapping him, and for once she indulged herself, although she knew it would just gratify him. He, however, easily caught her wrist as it flew towards his cheek. "Oh my, is the ickle Muddyblood suffering from PMS?" That smirk on his face seemed to be coolly snickering at Hermione completely independent of its owner.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Maybe she iwas/i suffering from PMS, although it hadn't been a problem before now. At any rate, he had never pissed her off quite so much. Suddenly, Hermione brought her knee up to hit Draco somewhere below his bellybutton. As he doubled over in pain, she whirled away furiously, brown curls flying behind her.  
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Harry caught up to her a minute later, Ron a little behind. Harry put a friendly arm around her shoulder. "Hermione, what happened with that slimy git?"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Hermione leaned into Harry. "I don't know--he usually doesn't affect me that much." She gave a half-laugh. "You'd think that after six years I'd be used to it."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Oh, Hermione..."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
She sighed. "Thanks, Harry. I'll be fine. It's just Malfoy. I guess I was under an illusion that he'd be better this year."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"What, just because he's pretty much an orphan now? Nah. It'd take more than that to stop the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Ron, catching up, panted, "If you two are quite finished snuggling up to each other, I'd like to remind you that we're going to be late for Potions." Hermione gasped and visibly half-jumped.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Harry, on the other hand, grinned. "Ron Weasley, reminding Hermione Granger that she's going to be late for a class? I never thought I'd see the day."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Ron scowled. "You know I wouldn't normally, mate. But it's Potions and you know bloody well Snape's going to take points off."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"He takes points off anyway."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Well, we don't need to give him another reason to. And he's been nicer since Voldemort was defeated," Hermione interjected. "Come on." She grabbed both the boys' arms and tried to drag them down the hall.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Ron chuckled. "Hermione, that won't work anymore--we're bigger than you now."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Throwing her hands up into the air, Hermione marched off towards Snape's class, trying to hide a smile. "Hey, wait up!"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
The trio slid into their seats seconds before Snape entered. With agility born of long experience, they had their books out and appeared quietly studious as the professor stalked icily into the room. Ron let out a strange cough that sounded suspiciously like 'slimeball' but withered under Hermione's and Snape's collective glare. "What was that, Mr. Weasley?" asked the professor.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Nothing, sir," Ron replied meekly. "Just had a bit of a cough." As soon as Snape turned his back, Harry's poker face contorted into silent fits of laughter but Hermione's disapproving stare remained.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Behave!" she hissed.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Talking in class, Miss Granger? Twenty points off Gryffindor."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Hermione and Ron looked stricken. "Hermione, I'm sorry."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
She smiled noncommittally. "Don't worry about it, Ron. He would have found some way to take points eventually."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
The only eventful thing that happened in Potions was that Neville Longbottom melted his twentieth cauldron. Of course, Snape had to wave his wand as he stalked over, causing a small glittery shower of confetti to rain down on the quivering Neville, and announce 'this momentous occasion' to the entire class while Malfoy and his goons sniggered quietly in the back and Hermione sighed, suddenly exhausted.   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Ginny caught her after classes and asked, "Hermione? You don't look so good."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Hermione waved her away. "Ginny, I'm fine--I've just had a tiring day. I think I'll skip dinner."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"Then I'm coming with you." Hermione made a weak movement of protest, but Ginny was adamant. "Besides," Ginny reasoned, "we can talk until...bedtime." Obediently, Hermione followed her best girl friend up to the girls' dorms and flopped down on her bed, dropping her books on the floor. Ginny looked at her compassionately. "Maybe you should skip the meeting with ihim/i tonight."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
"No!" Hermione said, a little louder than she intended. "I mean, no. I always feel rested when I'm in my cat shape. By the way," she asked slowly, uneasily, "do you mind if I Change?"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course not! I was going to ask you if you'd let me see your cat shape, but I thought it might be awkward." Hermione's shape blurred and in its place stood a cat. "Oh, Hermione! You're gorgeous!"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Somehow, Hermione managed to look self-conscious--not an expression that came naturally to her feline face--but retorted, "Don't I always?"   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Sighing happily, Ginny replied, "Oh, you know what I mean. I didn't know cats could be this pretty! I'm surprised Ranger hasn't...you know..."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
With a snort, Hermione tossed her delicate head. "For one thing, he may be a cat, but he thinks a lot like a human. For another...I'm not in heat."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Ginny shrugged. "At any rate, it's almost moonrise--you'd better hurry."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Hermione padded to the door, but paused as she was about to exit. "Ginny...I didn't tell Ron or Harry about this because I...well, I thought they might want to be Animagi. And I know I was being incredibly selfish, but I didn't want that. But I...if you wanted to be one, I wouldn't mind."   
  
/p  
  
p  
  
Ginny looked at her, completely serious. "Thanks, Hermione. I appreciate that, really. I might want to, later, but I'll need help and you've got enough on your plate at present. Now go!" And Hermione disappeared into the night.   
  
/p  
  
p 


	4. 4

4 

* * *

Because of the Mudblood. Draco was late for his next class. And he was not happy about it. Although Snape didn't take any points off or even reprimand him verbally, the lank-haired professor did send a displeased warning glance towards Draco. From there, the day got progressively worse. Draco didn't pay attention and scalded his hand when he stirred the contents of his cauldron too strongly, making them slosh around; he got a quiz in Transfiguration he hadn't studied for and guessed every single question; Professor Binns was exceptionally boring in History of Magic but caught Draco napping all the same; at Quidditch practice, Draco made a surprisingly inexpert turn and almost tumbled off his broom, missing the practice Snitch completely. No, Draco Malfoy was not happy. 

_With today's luck, Mala won't come tonight. _he thought darkly. After terrorizing a few second-year Hufflepuffs on the way to his room, he practically growled at Crabbe and Goyle, "Out!" They had long ago learned to avoid him when he was in one of his moods. Quickly changing into his feline form, he tensed and made a graceful leap onto his bed, curling up for a catnap until moonrise. 

Draco's eyes snapped open. Glancing out of the window, he saw that it was indeed almost moonrise. After quickly grooming himself, he made his way quickly down the hall, prowling in the shadows, to the assigned meeting place. Mala wasn't there, and his whiskers told him that she hadn't been here since they last met. Was she late? Was she even coming at all? To his surprise, his heart seemed to contort strangely. It was only natural, he supposed; after all, although he reveled in the solitude it could get tiring. And Mala seemed to know just when to talk and when to shut up. That was a rare quality, indeed. 

_Yes... _he mused. _Mala's a rare cat. She's good company. And I don't have to worry about whether she's pureblood or not._ This had become somewhat of an annoyance to Draco lately, having to make certain his acquaintances were pureblood. _Although she seems aligned with Gryffindor,_ he thought wryly. _Well, I don't suppose I can count that against her. It isn't as if she is actually a Gryffindor._

As un-Slytherin as it sounded, he was looking forward to a fresh start with someone who didn't know who he had been, just who he was; someone who didn't have a past with him and judge him on that; someone who'd see what he'd become without their vision being distorted by unchangeable shades in his past. A part of him sniggered. _Look at you. Pathetic. You really should have been put into Hufflepuff._ He scowled at himself. _I am only human._ The part of him that had sniggered before laughed. _And feline._ "That's _not_ the _point_!" He realized he'd spoken aloud, and his voice echoed faintly back at him from the dark hall. 

"What's not the point?" Mala's eyes betrayed her amusement from the patch of shadow she crouched in, and despite himself Draco relaxed. 

"Where've you been, Mala?" he asked, then cringed at how eager and slightly whiny he sounded. 

She shrugged. "I was held up. So do you want to go for a walk again?" 

"Nah. I mean, it was nice last night, but that's done. Of course," he added hastily, "if you want to go for another walk..." 

She was grinning. "You read my mind, Ranger. So...how long have you been at Hogwarts?" 

"About six years, a little more." 

"Me too. What made you come to Hogwarts?" Something seemed to occur to her, and she looked as if she'd like to bite the words back. 

Draco noted her expression absentmindedly; his mind was racing, trying to figure out what to say. "I was just...you know, wandering around, and this seemed like a good place." 

"Do you belong to anyone?" 

The question was fired at him so fast, he didn't have time to ask, "How about you?" though he realized belatedly that that was the point. Still, he didn't want to press her for personal issues. "What do you mean, 'belong to someone'?" 

"You know. Are you...associated with any students or teachers here?" 

Her meaning dawned on Draco. "You mean am I a goddamn _pet_? Hell no!" 

"Come on, you don't need to take that attitude. Pets are people too. I mean..." She dissolved into giggles and, after his mind tried to get around her last phrase, Draco gave up and laughed with her. 

"Pets are people too? Mala, I thought you were supposed to be the brilliant one." 

"Oh, shut your furry mouth." He did, obligingly, and Mala actually rolled over on the ground in helpless laughter. 

They talked so late that Draco almost missed the rising of the sun. With a strangely substantial feeling of regret, he broke off the conversation and hurried back to his dorm where Crabbe and Goyle were snoring. 

. 

Hermione was practically bouncing off the walls. She desperately wished she were sharing a dorm with Ginny--Hermione was aching to talk about Ranger. With considerable effort, she calmed herself down enough to present a reasonably sober front to her classes. 

Just before lunch, Ginny caught Hermione and pulled her aside. "Hermione, are you ever going to tell Harry and Ron? Because they suspect something. I mean, you've been unusually happy and bouncy and...I hate to say it, but almost ditzy for the past few days, not counting the time after Malfoy was being a git. To me it makes sense, but they're wondering and if you're not careful they might think there's--there's a boy involved or something." 

Hermione giggled. "There is, just not a human one." 

The redhead laughed, but didn't drop the issue. "Hermione. You need to decide what to do." 

With a slightly defeated sigh, Hermione said, "I know. Just--not today." 

* * *


	5. 5

5 

* * *

That night, Hermione visited Ginny's dorm room. "Gin, I _so_ need to talk to you!" 

The younger girl grinned. "About what? Let me guess...does it begin with the letter 'R' and have fur?" 

Laughing, Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed. "I wish we were in the same room, Ginny." 

"What, so you can wake me up at four in the morning to tell me about your little boyfriend?" 

"Ew! Ginny, he's a cat. So not my boyfriend." 

"But you can be a cat too...just think, you could lead a double life! Marry him and have kittens, and I can be their godmother!" 

"Oh, ew. Sorry. Not going to happen. Besides, just because he's amazingly funny and smart and friendly doesn't mean I like him." 

"Riight." 

At Ginny's skeptical glance, Hermione mentally replayed what she just said. "Come on, Ginny! Now, if he were human that would be a different matter." 

"Maybe there's a potion that could help with that. And you could make him really cute!" 

"Oh yeah, I could turn him into a Harry clone." 

"If you did that, you'd have competition from over here!" 

"Well, I don't think Ron or Dean would be too happy, and none of the other Gryffindors come close to hot..." 

"Does he have to be from Gryffindor? Other houses have cute guys too." 

"Actually, I think he'd prefer to be in Slytherin." 

"Ooh! I know! Draco Malfoy!" 

"Oh, yuck. I don't want _Malfoy_!" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You have to admit, he's really hot. He's just a nauseating, malevolent, malicious, foul, vile, evil, obnoxious, intolerable prat on the inside. So if he had Ranger's personality..." The two girls laughed so hard, they almost ended up on the floor. 

"Oh! Ginny, I hate to do this to you, but I really have to dash. Ranger'll be waiting." 

Ginny flashed her an understanding smile. "Remember," Ginny called, "if you turn him into a Harry clone I call first dibs!" 

. 

Slightly breathless, Hermione padded up to Ranger. "Sorry I was late again," she said. 

Shrugging, the silver-furred cat replied, "I was thinking we could do some flying tonight." 

Hermione hesitated. "I haven't...I mean, I don't..." 

"You haven't flown before." 

"No! I mean, yes, of course I have!" 

"Then what are you afraid of?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything!" 

Ranger grinned. "Come on." 

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was cursing whatever made her lie. If there was one thing she feared, it was heights. Her human form shunned brooms, and she had avoided flying as a cat. Ranger had led her up to the Astronomy tower and onto the widest windowsill. In one fluid movement, he was aloft. 

"Mala! Aren't you coming?" 

"Just a minute!" Hermione called back. She was shivering, partly from the biting wind and autumn chill and partly from the sheer terror choking her. Closing her eyes, she jumped from the ledge and fell like a stone. 

. 

When Draco saw Mala fall, he almost fell himself. So she _had_ lied. He'd almost thought as much, but he never thought she would actually be so stupid as to jump. What kind of suicidal stupidity made her jump? 

Folding his wings, he dove after her, desperately willing himself to fall faster. Time seemed to congeal and each movement was unutterably slow to Draco. His mind spun out of touch with his body, and he watched himself reach out, trying to catch the delicate, fluttering cat. His claws shot out, grazing her in a frantic attempt to slow her fall, and finally his teeth closed on the nape of her neck. Draco felt his wings shoot out, pulling at the air, trying to break the fall in an insanely twisted version of the Wronski Feint. At last, Draco felt the damp grass beneath his paws. 

Gently, he set Mala down. "God, Mala, you're heavy." It wasn't true. She was actually much lighter than he'd anticipated. "Don't ever do anything like that again!" Slowly, it dawned on him that the crumpled, toffee-colored form on the ground wasn't moving. 

"Mala!" Hesitantly, he nudged her with his paw. No response. "Damn," he said aloud. She was breathing; he could see her whiskers moving slightly. Glancing up, he saw that the moon rode perilously low in the sky. He'd have to 'wake up' soon. And there was no way he was going to leave Mala out here so close to the Slytherin quarters. He shuddered to think what Zabini, for instance, would do to an unconscious cat. Checking to make sure she was well and truly out, he changed into human form and carefully picked Mala up. She was shivering. 

_ Now, where should I take her...not the Hufflepuffs, definitely not the Slytherins...I really don't want to go to the Gryffindors. That settles it. The Ravenclaws. I'll bet what's-her-name, that Patil twin--she'd take Mala in. Hell, if Mala were a human she'd probably be in Ravenclaw,,, _

. 

Padma Patil was a light sleeper. When a sharp rap sounded at about five o'clock, her eyes snapped open. Quietly, she slipped out of her bed and crept to the window, careful not to awaken her roomates. A cloaked figure stood at her window with a sodden cat clutched in its arms. "Patil! Take her!" the figure hissed, pushing the cat towards Padma. 

The latter reached out automatically. "What--who--" 

"Shh! Her name's Mala, and I'll come back for her tomorrow night." The figure shook its head, chuckling a little. "Not that you'll remember..." 

Padma opened her mouth to ask any of the questions that crowded her mind, but the figure pointed a slim wand at her, whispered a few words, and disappeared. She felt slightly disoriented for a moment...the room seemed to sway...but she shook her head and her vision cleared. It dawned on her that she was holding a rather wet cat, and she couldn't remember why. Padma sighed. If this wasn't a dream, which seemed increasingly unlikely, the cat needed dealing with. Besides, as far as she could tell, the poor thing was unconscious. Well, she could deal with it in the morning...after a cup of coffee... 


	6. 6

6 

* * *

As Hermione drifted into consciousness, her first thought was _Oh no, I overslept._ She always knew when she'd overslept. Normally, she woke up completely and suddenly at exactly six o'clock, but on some rare occasions in summertime or on a weekend her internal clock died and she woke up slowly and gradually at about eight or nine. And today Hermione Granger had overslept. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the blue and black curtains on the windows. Wait...blue and bronze? Hermione struggled up and discovered with an unpleasant shock that she was still in her cat form. Frantically, she tried to recall the previous day's events. Ginny...Ranger...flying...falling...and then nothing but the scent of...something indescribable...refined, elegant, sophisticated, yet sweet, warm, comforting, hinting of spices and sunshine but with the faintest tang of mint to keep the scent ever fresh and new... She smiled at the memory. 

"Oh, is the kitty awake?" Padma hurried over anxiously. She scooped Hermione up and rubbed her behind her ears. Despite herself, Hermione began to purr. Then, as Hermione tilted her head to let the Ravenclaw scratch under her chin, Hermione saw Padma's face. 

"Padma Patil?" 

In one movement, Padma was against the opposite wall screaming and Hermione was barely managing to keep her balance after being unceremoniously dropped. 

"DEMON CAT!" 

Sighing, Hermione changed into her human form. Padma advanced cautiously. "Hermione Granger?" 

"That happens to be my name." 

Padma sat down with an _expression oddly reminiscent of Ginny's when the latter first found out about Hermione's Animagus status. For a moment, the room was utterly silent. Hermione, despite her cool exterior, was thinking furiously. _Should I tell her? Should I do a memory charm?_ However, as if reading Hermione's mind, Padma broke the silence sharply. "Don't even think about doing a memory charm on me. I've got a feeling I had one of those already, and I hate it. If you try it, I will remember somehow, and I'll come back to pull out every one of those pretty brown curls." 

"I won't if you promise to tell me what happened and why we aren't in classes right now." 

"And you'll tell me everything?" 

Hermione really, really did not want to hex Padma. Besides, Hermione was fairly sure that Padma wouldn't tell on her. "All right." 

"It was in the middle of the night. I think someone did a memory charm on me because all I can remember is holding a wet cat and watching a cloaked figure fly away on a broom, I didn't catch the make. Then it was dawn, and you woke up." 

For a moment, Hermione was silent, trying to fit together the pieces. "And why aren't we in classes?" 

"It's Saturday. Now, your turn." 

Hermione told Padma the same story she'd told Ginny, leaving out nothing. When the tale had finished, Hermione looked at Padma with mixed feelings; would the Ravenclaw divulge her secret? Would she live up to her reputation as the biggest--okay, third biggest if you counted Lavender and Parvati--gossip in Hogwarts? Hermione might have to practice some memory spells, and soon. 

At that point, Padma squealed, "That's so romantic...a handsome, mysterious stranger and a cloaked mystery. Why couldn't it have been me? I can't wait to see how everything turns out..." Padma sighed dreamily. Hermione guessed that meant Padma could be trusted. This was all getting so complicated...only a week ago she was doing well in school, she had solitary nights, and she had three best friends, counting Ginny. Then Ranger came and turned her world upside down. And she wasn't sure she didn't like it. 

"Hogwarts to Hermione? Hello?" 

"Sorry, what was that?" 

"I was just saying, 'How many other people have you told?'" Padma repeated patiently. 

"Just you and Ginny." 

"This is so exciting! Only we three know the true story of Hermione Granger's secret life. But I would have thought you'd tell Harry Potter and Ron Weasley...aren't they your best friends?" 

"Other than Ginny, yeah. But...I don't know." 

As if Hermione had just presented an excellent argument, Padma nodded. "You're right. They're guys; this is a chick thing." 

Rolling her eyes and laughing, Hermione pulled a ponytail holder out of her robe pocket. "I bet my hair's a mess. I'll have to comb it when I get back." As soon as her hands touched her head, however, she froze. Very slowly, Hermione turned to Padma and said, "What did you do to my hair?" 

Padma looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, while you were a cat, I figured the best thing to do would be give you a bath and comb out your fur—you were still asleep and I wasn't sure you'd let me when you were awake. And you should have seen yourself! You were filthy!" 

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione replied, "When I wash my hair it doesn't turn out like this. You did something else." 

With a resigned look on her face, Padma folded. "I used my own shampoo and conditioner for you and fluffed out your fur with a hair dryer, then I sprayed some curl control on your fur to relax the knots a bit, brushed it all out with my best brush, curled some of the longer sections, and set it. It looked good as a cat; it looks good as a human. Please don't change it...Hermione? Are you listening?" 

Hermione shook herself out of her trance-like state. Although she didn't believe in 'mucking about' with her hair, she was female and human and a teenager. She couldn't help but feel...well, if her hair looked good who was Hermione Granger to interfere with the lot she'd been thrown? 

Most of Hogwarts was at Hogsmeade; Hermione and Padma had virtually nothing to do, after Hermione finished all the work she hadn't already (which was, incidentally, ten inches in Transfiguration as Hermione had worked ahead so far that the professors refused to give her much more work) except wander the halls and talk. Padma was fascinated by the way Hermione seemed surrounded by a golden mist the instant before she shape-shifted, and had her change back and forth between human and animal several times. 

At last, Hermione refused to change out of her cat shape. "I need practice flying anyway. And I can fly low to start out; this will be good practice. I definitely don't want to repeat last night ever again." So she flew a few feet above the ground and talked to Padma about the previous night's events. The Ravenclaw was a true gossip. She knew just about everything about everyone and was generous in sharing all unclassified knowledge. Together, the girls tried to work out who had brought Hermione to Padma...and why. 

"I somehow don't think it was a Hufflepuff." 

"Me either. Or a Slytherin. Think of what Zabini, for instance, would do to an unconscious cat." 

Both girls shuddered. "I just realized how incredibly lucky I am to have been found by whoever did," said Hermione. 

"And how lucky you are that you came to me and not some gossip." At the look on Hermione's face, Padma laughed. "Well, I only talk when I'm given permission. Anyway, it might have been a Gryffindor...or a Ravenclaw..." 

"But why did whoever find me drop me on your windowsill? Why not look after me themselves?" 

"Maybe they wanted to conceal their identity. I dunno." 

Eventually, as students filtered in, Hermione found a quiet corner to change back to her original species and sadly parted with Padma. "I'd better go. See you around, Padma." 

"Drop by any time, Hermione." 

"I'd love to." Hermione tallied up the day's events: knocked unconscious by own stupidity, saved by mysterious cloaked stranger, made new friend. _Not too bad for a Saturday. _


	7. 7

7 

* * *

Draco was, frankly, worried. The Patil girl hadn't been at Hogsmeade, and he had been reduced to asking her twin where she was. He still couldn't believe he'd stooped so low. But she'd said something about sleeping in and indicated general ignorance, and Draco had stormed off, cloak swirling behind him. He cringed now to think of what she and her friend, the redhead--what was her name again? One of the Weasels, at any rate--must think of Slytherins in general and him in particular. He'd make up some lie later. 

Right now he was in his cat form, pacing up and down. Mala had been so utterly stupid! What was she thinking, jumping like that from the highest tower? _But it's your fault too, you know._ The thought sprang very, very unbidden to his mind. _You're the one who led her up there. Ooh, Mala, aren't you coming? _"I did not say 'Ooh!' And I just wanted to...I just...I...I'm being stupid now. Talking to myself. Why do I have to explain anything to anyone?" And, for reasons unknown to the universe, Draco shifted to human form and punched the wall, then collapsed against it. 

"What are you doing here, Ferret Boy?" 

Draco blinked his eyes against the unexpected sun filling the hall. A female figure was there, silhouetted against the window. "Ugh...too bright..." 

"It's a half-hour before breakfast. Of course it's bright!" 

Wearily, Draco tried to fit various pieces floating around in his consciousness together. "Wha...who are you?" 

Sighing impatiently, the girl snapped, "Ginny Weasley. I think you know me more than either of us would like. And understand, I am not talking to you because I care in any way about your well-being, but because the reasons leading up to it might explain a few things that I'd like to know. So-- 

"1) Why are you sitting in front of the Gryffindor common room? 

"2) Why does your hand have dried blood on it? 

"3) Why do you look like you just woke up?" 

It was amazing. She could make him see the list in his head. Or maybe he was just sleepy. At any rate, he wasn't functioning well enough to come up with a decent lie. 

"One, I was wandering around late at night for reasons that don't concern you. Two, I--that doesn't concern you either. Three, I did just wake up." 

"With the exception of number three, which I half-guessed anyway, you haven't given me any answers." 

"I did answer you!" 

"Yes, but you haven't given me any answers." 

"Oh, go to hell, weaselette." 

With that, Draco left a very annoyed Ginny standing in the corridor just outside the Gryffindor common room. 

. 

"Hermione, it's official. Draco Malfoy is the world's biggest s.o.b." Ginny slammed the portrait after her. 

A sleepy Hermione was practically wrapped around her coffee mug on a red-gold couch in the Gryffindor common room. "Why, what'd he do now?" the brunette yawned. 

"Oh, he was just being his oh-so-lovable self. I think he spent the night outside the portrait, if you can believe it. Of course I was curious and asked him--civilly, mind you--about it, and he brushed me off." 

"Totally Slytherin, huh?" 

Ginny sighed. "Yeah. Look up 'Slytherin' in the dictionary, and you'll find his picture underneath." 

As Hermione stretched sleepily, Ginny added, "breakfast is in what--twenty minutes? We should get there early...you know what it's like." 

With a slight pout, Hermione protested, "Yeah...but the doors don't open until five minutes before eight on a Sunday." 

"We might as well get down there. Hey, maybe Padma will be there and we can talk." 

"Unlikely," Hermione said weakly. 

"We'll never know until we try! Hermione, you're just lazy." 

"All right, I'm lazy." 

With a sigh, Ginny disappeared into the nearest bathroom. Moments later, a redheaded blur streaked over to Hermione and dumped a basin of water over the latter's head. Hermione jumped up, shrieking. 

"GINNY, YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" 

Ginny giggled. "Careful, Hermione--you're starting to sound like Malfoy." 

"You're going to look like Malfoy when I'm done with you!" 

Ginny darted through the portrait hole towards the Great Hall, Hermione in hot pursuit. Panting, Ginny collapsed against the giant double doors as Hermione rounded the corner and started tickling the younger girl. "Hermione...ugh...off...stoppit..." 

Finally, Hermione sank to the floor, laughing almost as hard as Ginny. "Well, cold water in the early morning is evil. You got what you deserved." 

"Maybe so, but it got you out here, didn't it?" 

Hermione leaned back against the doors, closing her eyes and smiling. "Damn morning people..." 

"Tell me about it. Hmm...did perfect prefect Granger just say 'damn'?" 

The voice wasn't Ginny's. Hermione's eyes flew open to see the boy christened by Ginny as 'the world's biggest s.o.b.' standing over them. 


	8. 8

8 

* * *

Ginny glared daggers at Malfoy. Hermione had the feeling that if looks had physical effect, the Slytherin would be chopped up into tiny pieces and ground forcefully into the floor. The annoying ferret was still smirking coldly. 

"Gin, I think I hate you for dragging me out here," Hermione murmured. 

"Mione, I think I agree with you for once." 

"Ooh, _Gin, Mione_, don't be so hard on yourself. At least you can catch a glimpse of a _real_ wizard while you're here." 

"Hey, Hermione, do you see any wizards around here?" 

"Nope, unless inbred albino ferrets count," Hermione replied cheerily. 

"You know, ladies, you should go into the Muggle theater...as clowns. Oh, wait--I forgot, you're no good at that either. Maybe the Muggles will take pity on you and let you enter as dogs. You're--" 

Draco had been about to say 'ugly enough,' but he became suddenly and irritatingly aware that this was not the case. Both girls were built delicately and had, to his dismay, developed into stunningly pretty young women. And--what had Granger done to her hair? 

"Aw, poor little Drakie-poo's at a loss for words." Ginny had pitched her voice at an annoying shriek that eerily resembled Pansy 'pug-face' Parkinson's voice. 

"Yeah, I think his vocabulary just ran out." Hermione snickered. 

"Shut up. I just couldn't find words to describe your total canine-ness. I mean, you slobber over anyone who's nice to you, you sit up when the teachers snap their fingers, and you're disgustingly bright and chipper at unearthly hours." 

For some reason, Draco was extremely proud of that last riposte; he half-expected a roar of applause from an imaginary audience. Instead, he got two disgusted glares. 

"If we're dogs, then what does that make you Slytherins?" 

Draco mock-bowed towards Hermione. "Dragons. We're powerful, we're overwhelmingly gorgeous, and we love the night." 

Ginny snickered at the 'overwhelmingly gorgeous,' but Hermione flared, "You're not so powerful now that Voldemort--" both Ginny and Draco winced "--is gone forever, the overwhelmingly gorgeous bit is highly debatable," (Ginny muttered, 'Albino ferret') "and who says Gryffindors can't love the night too?" 

The blond boy opened his mouth, but no words came out. _Who says Gryffindors can't love the night too...who indeed. Does Mala count as a Gryffindor? She's a cat...so am I...I don't know... that stupid Patil girl...why should I care? Because she's good. I'm not. She's kind and caring and just...nice. She's smart and funny and pretty, for a cat. And I...like her. She's the only one who looks at me and sees past everything to the soul inside. God, this is really lame. I'm mooning over a cat. Snap out of it, Draco._

Draco shook his head slightly and looked up. For some reason, Crabbe and Goyle were there, looking at him with even blanker expressions than usual. "Uh...Draco...aren't you coming? Breakfast is starting..." 

It became slowly obvious to Draco that the Great Hall doors were open and students were streaming through. "Yeah, whatever, come on." _They really are like dogs. Huh, for once the Mudblood was right. _

Harry and Ron came in about a minute after Ginny and Hermione sat down. Ron was instantly rendered incapable of speech by a generous helping of scrambled eggs. Well, incapable of comprehensible speech. 

"Io'e, Ih, whaar ou ar's aki' a'oo?" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other quizzically. Harry translated, chuckling. "Hermione, Gin, what're you girls talking about?" 

"Oh, Hermione and I got here before the doors opened and Malfoy came along," Ginny answered, spearing a sausage. 

"Oh, that's nice," Ron said, swallowing and starting to shovel another spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Suddenly, he started choking. "Whoa! Malfoy what?" 

Ginny's words filtered through Ron's brain as Harry lifted his head and mentally translated the words into a sentence. They began talking at the same time. 

"If he tried anything--" 

"Slimy git, if he--" 

Hermione laughed. "Calm down, it was just the usual insults. We've dealt with him for over six years. He didn't try anything new." 

"Well, if he does..." Harry growled. Hermione suddenly noticed that his eyes kept sliding back to Ginny. She smiled inwardly; this little romance would, she felt, soon come out into the open. And they both deserved it--after all, Harry had had to grow up more quickly than his peers so that he could kill the most evil and powerful wizard in history on his sixteenth birthday and deal with the press and paparazzi, and Ginny had kept her crush well hidden for the last few years, supporting Harry and secretly adoring from the sidelines. Hermione wasn't about to play matchmaker, though--she'd been rooming with a self-proclaimed 'agent of love' (namely, Lavender) for quite a few years and quite firmly believed in not interfering...much. However, in this case, she was sure that they couldn't help but get together. Well, Harry and Ginny were both rather shy when it came to this sort of thing--maybe just a tiny push in the right direction. Not too big, of course, Just a nudge. 

Hermione felt an unexpected wave of wistfulness wash over her as she thought of Ginny's inevitable claim on Harry. _What? Come on, you're Hermione Granger. You've learned to live without depending on a partner to complete you. You're confident, self-sufficient, and brave. You don't need a boyfriend, you don't want a boyfriend. You've said so a million times._ Hermione bit her lip._ Maybe I didn't mean it, _she snapped back at herself. _Maybe I do want to have someone there for me and only me. Maybe I do want to have someone think I'm...I'm... _She couldn't complete the sentence even in her mind, although she knew perfectly well what she would have said if she'd had the courage to go on. 

Maybe I do want someone to think I'm beautiful. 

"And then McGonagall and Snape had a limbo contest while Dumbledore and Flitwick taught me and Malfoy how to hula and Professor Vector played the bongos." 

"What?" Hermione's head shot up. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the surrounding Gryffindors dissolved in helpless laughter, attracting odd glances from the other houses. Harry recovered just enough to wheeze, "You should have tuned in in time to hear Ron going on about how Snape declared his love to me." Then he was off again. Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. 

Parvati gasped out, "Ron...you should go into acting...that was the funniest thing I've heard in...forever!" 

Ron mock-bowed. "That'll be a Galleon from each of you." 

As one, the Gryffindor seventh years rose and dragged Ron to the common room, where there was much wailing and throwing of pillows. 


	9. 9

9 

* * *

Mala wasn't there. Draco growled, pacing back and forth. Was she coming? Was she all right? Was she...alive? It was eating him up inside. Contrary to popular belief, Draco was not a killer. A Cruciatus Curse Caster at the most, but not one who enjoyed snuffing life. There was something terrible about murder, something darker than the night, something feral and primitive that repulsed and... frightened Draco. Life was precious. Draco knew that all too well. And now, because of his foolishness, he might have destroyed a life. He could handle all this better in human form... 

. 

Hermione was almost dreading the meeting with Ranger. She already knew he had a temper, and she had the feeling that she would be on its receiving end for a few hours. Shifting into humanity, she leaned against the wall to compose herself, then turned into the last corridor before the their meeting place. 

Draco Malfoy was there. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She did _not_ need to deal with that git at the moment. "What are you doing out after hours, ferret?" 

The blond boy looked up, his face unguarded for a second before his usual sneer slid into place. "I could ask you the same question, Mudblood." 

"That's--that's my business, not yours. Besides, I'm Head Girl." 

"I know for a fact that you don't patrol at this hour." 

"What, you looked me up? Aw, I didn't know you cared." 

"I was bored. I wanted to see if I could get any dirt on you. Sadly, you've led just about the most boring life in history." 

"Well, at least my name doesn't hint of slimy ferret-ness." 

"No, it hints of...mud. Just like your blood." He was smirking, so damn pleased with himself,,, 

"You think you're so clever, you little--" 

Hermione launched herself at him, scratching his cheek. Four faint lines seemed to glow in the moonlight for a moment. Suddenly, Draco grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into a wall. "I thought you were the smart one, Granger. That move was not smart." 

Hermione caught a whimper in her throat and tilted her chin, glaring defiantly at the Slytherin. "You can't scare me that easily, Malfoy." 

"Oh?" He smirked. "Could have fooled me. You _look_ scared shitless." 

She could feel her blood rising. "Malfoy, you associate me with filth, you call me a coward...yet you are the one who doesn't flinch at deceit, who stoops so low as to attack a girl, who can't move past petty insults, who asks 'How high?' when Voldemort says 'Jump,' who never misses an opportunity to pollute the air around you with grief, misery, fear, and rage. And you enjoy it. Don't try to deny anything, Death Eater." 

Instantly, his fingers tensed, crushing her shoulders mercilessly. This time, Hermione couldn't keep back the sob of pain. "You know nothing of the world, Mudblood. I am of those who can-- and should--survive. Do you think your foolish daisy-filled outlook will keep you safe? Think again." 

. 

As Draco finished growling at that stupid girl, a thought flashed through his mind._ Oh Merlin. I'm in the wrong corridor. _He felt his grip on Granger's shoulders grow slack and dimly registered the girl crumpling and hissing something at him. "Feeling's mutual," he automatically replied. Whatever it was, that would apply. But..._Mala might be waiting for me right now. I'm the one who's late, dammit! _

Stalking quickly away, Draco felt like banging his head against the wall. _I go and complain about Mala being late, when it's my fault all along..._ As he passed by a large window, he glanced up to see that the stars were beginning to fade._ Oh, shit._ With a sigh, he started to head back. 

Just outside the passageway leading to the Slytherin dungeons, Draco spotted a large, dark, Crabbe-shaped figure. "Oi, Draco...where were you? Me and him were waiting all night." Now Draco could see that there were two figures. 

"Oh, bugger off. I was busy." 

Goyle nudged Crabbe. "Oh, _busy_." They both sniggered in a knowing way. 

_They can think that, if they want. Saves me the trouble of coming up with something._ Aloud, Draco said, "It's an hour to breakfast, anyway. Come on." 

They followed obediently, and again Draco was reminded of dogs. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw a silky golden cat creep around the corner, wings half-furled. 

. 

Hermione had taken a wrong turning turn somewhere, she was sure of it...and now she was lost. Well, practically the only part of Hogwarts she hadn't visited was the Slytherin quarter, so she knew she was in that general area, but she had no idea how to get out. And it was almost daytime. As she nervously padded down a corridor and turned a corner, she found herself facing the pale, unreadable face of Draco Malfoy. The only thought running through her mind was _ohmerlinnonopleasenocanIwakeupnowplease?_ Of course, Malfoy noticed her, but his two goons were entirely clueless. She watched him as he turned to them quickly. "Go ahead. I forgot to get something from my room." They nodded dutifully. _Oh Merlin...what's going to happen now?_


	10. 10

10 

* * *

Draco definitely didn't want to show that he was an Animagus, but he had to put her somewhere safe. Crouching down, he shook white-blond hair out of his eyes and gazed at Mala, who looked petrified. _Not that I blame her_, he thought, remembering. _The head of the Junior Death Eaters Club? I'd kill myself if I had his name. _Slowly, he held out his hand, palm up. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He saw her hesitate, and could practically see her thoughts written on her face. In the debate between common cat courtesy and common human sense, the cat side won. She slowly stepped forward and sniffed his hand delicately. 

That's odd, thought Hermione. His scent says...that he's a little nervous, but friendly. Very unusual...and certainly unexpected. What do I do now? Hesitantly, she backed up a few steps and sat down, waiting for him to make the next move. 

Draco was almost amused. "You don't have anything to fear from me...that's a promise," he whispered, trying to calm the fears he saw plainly written on her face. Carefully, he lifted his hand slowly enough to assure her that he wasn't going to attack her, and rubbed one finger along her jawline. The cat's eyes fluttered shut and a purr rose unwillingly from her throat. 

"That's the way, girl." Draco smiled. "Now, I'm going to take you away from the Slytherin dungeons, okay? It isn't safe around here. You're lucky I found you. I'll...I'll take you to a quiet hall near the Gryffindor area." Gently, he slid his hand from her jaw to support her upper ribcage, lifting her front paws with two pale fingers. Scooping her tail end up with his other hand, he lifted her to his chest, placing her front paws on his left shoulder. She shifted uneasily, but he murmured, "Shh...it's okay." He couldn't resist briefly burying his face in her long, silky fur. 

Hermione's world was tilting._ This is so, so weird. My archenemy is helping me. And he's helping me by carrying me. And he just put his face into my hair. And he's acting all nice...maybe he likes cats? That must be it...although I rather envisioned him as a dog person, with one of those huge hunting dogs. Huh. This is so, so, weird. His cologne smells nice--sweeter and spicier than I would have imagined. It smells...familiar...though I'm sure I can't think where I've smelled it before. Anyway, it smells really good...mmm..._

The cat was relaxing against his chest. She was warm and soft and smelled like sunshine... Draco suddenly realized that he had to hurry--breakfast would start in about two minutes, and he was taking the most remote corridors to avoid being seen by anyone. Finally, he reached a deserted hallway and regretfully set Mala down. "Now, you go to the far end of the hall, take a left, and you ought to be able to find your way from there." He turned to go, but on an impulse knelt back down and dropped a soft kiss behind her ears before leaving. 

To say the least, Hermione was shocked. _Oh Merlin. That didn't just happen. That did_ not just happen._ She shifted back into human form, and leaned against the wall. Ginny's words from Friday evening drifted back to her..."You have to admit, he's really hot." And he was. This unexpected sweetness..._

"Get a grip on yourself, Hermione," she snapped. "You were a cat. Pets make people do funny things." She couldn't stop her next thought. _But I'd never have counted Draco Malfoy among those affected._ Tossing her hair, she locked away thoughts of Draco and set her mind on getting to the dining hall in negative ten minutes. 

. 

"You're late," Ginny stated flatly. "And Malfoy came in just seconds before you did." 

Fortunately, Harry and Ron were engaged in a rather loud conversation with Dean and Seamus; however, Hermione still felt insecure talking about what had just occurred. 

"Look, Ginny, I'll talk to you later. And...Padma too--she's looking over here and I know she won't give up. Er, tell you what--let's have a girls' night in my dorm!" 

"Yes! I haven't had one for ages!" Ginny clapped her hands excitedly. "We can have popcorn and play truth or dare and--and--" 

"And watch a movie!" Hermione laughed. 

Ginny looked at her curiously. "That's a Muggle thing, isn't it? I thought Muggle devices wouldn't work here..." 

"Er, mine will." Hermione glanced sheepishly at the table. "I sort of tinkered with it. Now it's not a Muggle device anymore." 

"Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger! You are pure, pure evil." 

Hermione grinned and turned her attention to the toast in front of her. 

Once Padma had been notified, Hermione and Ginny found themselves overloaded with suggestions. Apparently, Padma had been throwing parties with quite a good rep in all houses since her second year. "Music. Since this is just the three of us, it ought to be a bit toned down, but not too much. Hmm...X Leviosa's a bit too much. I think SilverSnitch would be just right. It's got a little smooth jazz mixed in. Now, how much makeup do you two have? Oh well, I'm sure I have enough for everyone. And we have to do our hair--it's expected for small parties like this." The Gryffindor girls glanced at each other in mutual resignation as Padma raced on. 

"Look, Padma--why don't we have it in your dorm?" Ginny cut in. "That way, you can prepare everything to your taste." 

"Sure!" Padma squealed. "I just know I can get my roommates out of the way for tonight!" 

The dark-haired Ravenclaw did indeed prepare everything to her taste. She charmed the bronze hangings in her room to appear pale gold, summoned a few tasteful plants, and set various tables with food, spa-type equipment, and makeover materials. When Hermione and Ginny arrived, levitating a box of DVDs, a DVD player, and a projector, they caught Padma just finishing the makeover arrangement. 

"Padma!" laughed Hermione. "You're a genius!" 

Padma took a sweeping bow. "The maestro is at your service. Hey, what DVDs did you bring?" 

With SilverSnitch playing softly in the background, and the three comfortably situated on Padma's bed, Padma styled Ginny's hair while Ginny styled Hermione's and Hermione started telling them what happened that morning. As Hermione's story unfolded, Ginny and Padma were by turns indignant, sympathetic, and amazed. "Whoa, whoa--back up. Malfoy didn't hurt you?" Padma broke in at one point. 

"No, he carried me out of the dungeons." 

"Oh, that's so romantic..." Ginny sighed. 

"Mm..." Padma agreed. 

"Come off it, I was a cat then. And he'd just shoved me into a wall and sneered at me. That boy is messed up." 

"Maybe he likes cats?" offered Padma. "And you are pretty when you're a cat." 

"So what, he was hitting on a cat?" Hermione snorted. 

"Noo, what Padma means is that if he likes cats he must have seen you were especially pretty, for a cat. Art appreciation or something." Ginny shrugged. "Even evil guys appreciate beauty." 

"Thanks, I think. I dunno...anyway, after he dropped me off near the Gryffindor common room, he..." Her voice trailed off. For some reason, the kiss was personal. "He just left," she finished lamely. Fortunately, neither of the others noticed her falter. " 

Weird." Ginny shook her head. 

"So, how was the ride?" Padma asked eagerly. 

"What do you mean?" 

Hermione tilted her head, but Ginny yanked it back up none too gently. "I'm trying to get this into a proper curl, and you're going to burn yourself if you do that!" 

Padma rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." 

A dreamy smile crept over Hermione's face. "Well, he was wearing some sort of cologne...spicy, sort of, but also sweet...warm...elegant, of course. It was familiar, for some reason." 

"Hermione, you're grinning like an idiot," Ginny informed her. 

"Am I?" she asked, her attention elsewhere. 

Padma raised her eyebrows at Ginny, who shrugged. "She did this yesterday at breakfast. Don't ask me." 

Padma grinned wickedly. "Ooh, our little Mione's got a crush on Draco Malfoy!" 

Ginny giggled wildly along with her as Hermione snapped out of her trance. "What? I do not!" 

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione. Just think...how does Hermione Malfoy sound?" The trio collapsed in giggles. 

"Mm...better than Ginny Potter." 

Ginny put on a mock-affronted face. "Ginny Potter sounds perfect to me. But if you really think so, I'll make him change his name to Harry Weasley." 

"So Padma, what name do you like?" Hermione asked once she had recovered enough to do so. 

Padma leaned back. "Definitely Padma Thomas." 

"Yes, we Gryffindors do turn out cute guys, don't we?" Ginny agreed, smiling. "But I'm sure Hermione prefers Slytherin." 

Hermione turned and caught Ginny across the arm with a nearby cushion. "Take that back!" 

"Oh, Draco will be so disappointed to know you don't love him anymore," snickered Padma, which earned her a swat from Hermione as well. 

Ginny glanced out the window. "Hermione, it's nearly moonrise. Are you going to meet Ranger tonight?" 

Sighing, Hermione stood. "Yeah. Thanks, both of you--I really needed a night like tonight." 

Padma waved her hand dismissively. "Call it trauma therapy. You need it, after that fall." 

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, one hand on the doorframe. "The fall...that scent..." She whirled around. "Girls, Malfoy rescued me after that fall. I remember his cologne." 


	11. 11

11 

* * *

Hermione's shock was mirrored in the other girls' eyes. Padma was the first to recover. "So...Draco Malfoy dropped you off at my dorm? And cast a memory charm on me? If he doesn't want anyone else to know how much he likes cats, that makes sense...sort of..." 

"I guess. Unless anyone else has that scent." Hermione shrugged. "And we've got no way of telling that." 

"Oh, _yes we do_!" Ginny bounced up and down on Padma's bed. "Hermione, how good is your nose when you're a cat?" 

"Pretty good--oh no. Nonononono. I'm not going to sneak around Hogwarts trying to find a scent. Besides, I don't particularly want people to see me." 

Padma sighed with exasperation. "You want to know who saved you, right? Because that could hold a lot of answers. So do it." 

"Fine, fine, I'll do it tomorrow morning, at breakfast." 

"That's the spirit! Now go, thy Ranger awaits." Ginny pushed her gently out the door. 

. 

Draco sprawled elegantly in the moonlight, tail twitching gently. At least now he knew Mala was okay...and maybe she wouldn't think quite so badly of Draco Malfoy the human. Although he hadn't minded that three quarters of the Hogwarts student body hated him and thought him a pompous, egotistical jerk for six years, he somehow minded that Mala did. It was odd that he cared so much, but he chalked it up to desire for variety. Everyone hated him or feared him or both; it was time for someone to like him. And the opportunity had presented itself in the form of a slender golden cat who was just rounding the corner. 

"Mala." 

"Ranger." 

There was a silence in which Draco lounged comfortably and Mala shifted uncomfortably. Finally, the latter sat back and broke the silence. "Do you know anything about Draco Malfoy?" 

The question surprised Draco, and he hesitated. "Well...yes. Sort of. Why?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to know if he's a schizo or something...I ran across him in the hall this morning and he was acting really weird. It sort of freaked me out." 

_Freaked you out? I go and bother to be nice, and you get freaked out? Oh well, I guess I can't blame you. _Unconsciously, Draco preened a little. After all, he was the king of Slytherin. No, screw that--the _god_ of Slytherin. Slowly, a mildly inquisitive stare settled into his consciousness. "What?" he asked innocently. 

"You were looking rather self-satisfied just now. So, is Malfoy's condition official?" 

"Condition?" 

"Insanity." Mala began to clean her whiskers. 

"Ha-ha-ha. I snigger, I chuckle, I don't. Anyway, do you usually wander around the Slytherin dungeons during the day? You could have gotten hurt. It was lucky that I--that Draco found you." 

Hermione had spent the past six years taking notes on seemingly insignificant details. Ranger's slip did not escape her; had he somehow warned Malfoy? In that case, was he in contact with the Slytherins? Still, she tried not to think too much on it, filing it away in her brain for later use. In a lighter tone, she turned the conversation away from her diurnal habits. 

"You call him _Draco_? What are you, his pet or something?" 

"Hey, hey, I already told you I don't do the whole pet scene. And I assume you don't either." 

"Nope. I couldn't imagine being owned...it would be so degrading." 

"What about house elves? They don't mind." That was the wrong thing to say to Hermione Granger in any species. In the next hour and a half, Draco heard more about house elves and their rights than he'd ever wanted to know in his life. Finally, he tapped her paw with his. "Er, Mala? You can stop now." 

. 

She'd been delivering a spirited monologue addressing the 'despicable quarters given to the poor elves,' and stopped short abruptly. "Sorry," Hermione sighed. "I get a little...carried away. Was I boring you? I mean, of course I--I'm babbling now, aren't I? I'm sorry. Really, I am--" 

"Sweet Merlin, Mala, don't cringe like that. I'm not going to hit you or anything." _Ranger sounds almost...amused,_ thought Hermione. "I didn't mind listening." 

. 

To his own surprise, Draco found that this was true. She had a lovely voice that was somehow familiar...yet he couldn't match her cadences and tones to anything he'd known before. When she was speaking passionately about something, her voice seemed to glow. 

"You didn't?" Now her voice was soft, almost lost. Grinning, Draco shook his head. "No, I didn't. You've got a beautiful voice...like music. I could listen to it all night." _I didn't just say that. I did not just say that. Please, let me not have said that._ But he had, and Mala was looking at him with something akin to wonder in her eyes. 

. 

Hermione was at a loss. No male had ever paid her a personal compliment, other than 'You're a genius, Hermione! Why didn't I think of that?' or the like. And those, she knew, came mainly from Harry and Ron after she helped them with Transfiguration homework...and Arithmancy homework...and Charms homework...and Potions homework...and Herbology homework...actually, now that she came to think of it, Harry and Ron would probably never have passed any exams if she hadn't helped them. This was rather a new experience, and definitely a pleasant one. "Th-thanks," she managed to get out. 

"Don't mention it." His tone was slightly icier...but perhaps that was her imagination. 

"Anyway," she hurried on, "I expect the sun will be rising soon. I'd better go. Bye!" And then she was gone, leaving a rather bemused Draco in her wake. 

. 

"I don't think it's going to rise for another few hours," he commented to the empty hall. 

. 

Just before breakfast, Ginny and Padma cornered Hermione. "Of course you remember what you promised to do. Now get out there and find that cologne!" 

"Is it really that important?" Hermione asked weakly. The other two just glared at her. 

Several minutes later, Hermione found herself creeping behind tapestries and suits of armor in the dining hall as a cat, trying to trace a single scent. And she couldn't even find it. Then-- there it was, as warm and refined as she'd remembered. Carefully, she followed the memory of the scent, careful to stick to walls and shadows, until she found its source--Draco Malfoy. _But we already know he's got that cologne. Who else has it?_ Closing her eyes, she scanned the room with her nose. Nothing. Suddenly, a thick, sweaty hand grabbed her by her scruff. "Hey, look! It's a kitty cat!" 

Hermione inadvertently winced at Goyle's booming voice. _Oh Merlin_... Then another voice, cool and crisp as a shard of ice, cut through the air. "Put her down." Hermione's eyes snapped open. Malfoy, as suave as ever, was sitting a few feet away. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to tease animals?" he idly inquired, running his thumb down the length of his wand. "They sometimes...bite back." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Goyle opened his hand and Hermione tumbled in an ungraceful heap to the cold stone floor. Another voice, higher pitched and on the verge of panic... 

"Oh, I'm soo sorry about that--that's my cat, she must have gotten loose somehow, I'm really sorry, I'll take her now thankyouverymuch!" Ginny scooped Hermione up, babbling apologetically and backing away as fast as she could. Ginny bolted for the outside hall and, once there, leaned against the wall. "Merlin, that was close. Just get back to your dorm and for Gryffindor's sake try to look like you've been sick all morning. Oh, before you go--did you find anything?" 

Hermione shook her head. "It must have been Malfoy, then. That's three times he's saved my skin. I wonder why..." 

Shrugging, Ginny propelled Hermione to her dorm room. "It's probably coincidence. Now, go and be sick!" 

Hermione flopped back on her bed and cast a quick charm to make her paler and slightly queasy-looking. The only drawback was that now she actually felt sick. _Just think about something else... Ranger. Was that slip just a mistake, or does it mean something?_ Hermione sat bolt upright as what exactly it might mean crossed her mind. _It can't be. No, that's farfetched even for me. But...I'll talk to Ginny and Padma. Maybe they'll have an idea. _

"So that's why I think that Malfoy's really a cat," Hermione concluded several hours later. 

Padma blinked. "Run that by me again?" 


	12. 12

12 

* * *

"It makes sense!" Hermione protested to Ginny and Padma. "The Malfoys probably couldn't, you know, reproduce and they needed an heir. And..." 

"Hermione. Listen to yourself." Ginny poked her. "That's about as ridiculous as you can get. Draco Malfoy is a human. Trust me on that one." 

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "I guess so. Well, it sounded better in my head. And what other explanation is there?" 

"Maybe it was really just a slip of the tongue. Everyone's human. Well, I mean, everyone makes mistake," Padma suggested. 

"I don't know...I've just got this feeling that it means something. But you guys are probably right. I mean, Ranger's courteous and friendly, and Malfoy's...not." 

"Except for those three times he saved you..." Ginny said in a sing-song voice. 

"That is _not_ helpful, Ginny!" Hermione grimaced. 

Ginny sighed. "Maybe it was somebody else, Polyjuice-d." 

"I don't think 'Polyjuice' is a verb," Hermione and Padma said simultaneously. Ginny glared at them. Hermione blushed and Padma rolled her eyes. :) 

"Anyway," the Ravenclaw said, "why would anyone want to pretend they were Malfoy? Anyone nice enough to help you, anyway. I think we can scrap that idea." 

"Hey, I just remembered something--Ranger knew I was in the Slytherin dungeons, and I didn't mention it." Hermione frowned. Her head was beginning to hurt. "Then again, maybe he just guessed. After all, where else would Malfoy be at that hour?" 

After an hour of trying to fit together pieces of an incomplete puzzle, the three were no further. "Sorry girls, I'll have to kick you out," Padma finally yawned. "Maybe we can meet in your dorm tomorrow, Hermione?" 

"Sure." Hermione tried to stifle her own yawn. "You know, I think I'll take a short nap before meeting Ranger. I hardly remember how to sleep nowadays." 

She and Ginny trekked back to Gryffindor hall, where they parted with token farewells. Once Hermione reached her own dorm, she barely had time to change into nightclothes before she was out like a light. 

Light...it was filtering through the window...the sun was far, far too bright. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up to the sun shining like that...that meant...she'd...slept... through...the...night. She'd slept through the night? Suddenly, her mind snapped back into focus. "Damn! Ranger!" And, her mind added, she'd missed out on cat time. She'd have to risk cat-ness during the day--she'd made a point never to miss a class since third year, when she'd lost track of time thinking about Malfoy and missed her Charms class. Now she couldn't even remember what she had been thinking about Malfoy...at any rate, breakfast had probably started already, and she wasn't particularly hungry. "I might as well go straight to class," Hermione said to the empty room. 

Several minutes later, Hermione pushed open the door of the History of Magic classroom. There, sitting at one of the tables with his head buried in his arms, was an all-too-familiar blond Slytherin with his hair uncharacteristically messy. And soft, regular snores were issuing from him. Hermione stifled a giggle. A Malfoy, snoring? It was too precious an opportunity to be wasted. "Merlin, Malfoy. Has anyone ever told you that you snore like a hippo?" 

The snores ceased, but Malfoy's head remained down. "Sod off, whoever y'are." His voice was muffled, but distinct enough. Hermione sniffed and sat down in her usual spot, flipping open her textbook to the appropriate page and placing her wand neatly beside the book, exactly parallel to the edge of the table. Soon, however, a repetitive, irritating noise began to intrude upon her consciousness. She tried to ignore it, but finally her fragile patience snapped. 

"Malfoy! Can't you snore somewhere else?" Either he was a very good actor, or he was sleeping too deeply to hear her. Marching over, she jabbed him with her wand. "Some of us are trying to study before class! And you snore like a hippo!" 

. 

Draco had been having a nice dream...something about oranges and cinnamon and brown curls that caught the sunlight...when he became sharply aware of something poking him in the side. Mumbling incoherently, he shifted, hoping whatever it was would go away. When another poke came, he lifted his head and blinked at the offending object. A wand...clutched by a dainty hand...his eyes traveled up a black robe sleeve to the face of an annoyed Hermione Granger. "Can't a wizard get some sleep around here?" he groaned. 

"Why didn't you get some sleep in your dorm?" she snapped. 

Come to think of it, why hadn't he? Draco closed his eyes, trying to remember the previous night. Ah. Mala hadn't come. He'd stayed up, waiting for her, and finally decided to go to his first class when she didn't come. "None of your business, Mudblood." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, can't you come up with something better than 'Mudblood'? You've been using it for the past three or four years. It's not like it means anything anymore." 

"Oh, but it's so perfect. Besides, when I see a dog I call it a dog; when I see a Mudblood I call it a Mudblood." That cool, arrogant smirk of his...Hermione barely restrained herself from attacking him the way she had the other night. 

"If I followed the same practice I'd have to call you 'nauseating, malevolent, malicious, foul, vile, evil, obnoxious, intolerable prat' every day. And that's too much breath for me to waste on you." 

Just then, Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard, clutching a ghostly tome, and the 'conversation' was terminated. 


	13. 13

A/N: Thanks all for bearing with me through this whole messy confused whatsits. There will be another chapter up soon, I promise. But for now... 

13 

* * *

Classes passed in a blurry headache for Hermione, a headache of note-taking and being attentive and worrying about new homework. When Arithmancy, her last class, finally drew to a close, she gave an exhausted sigh of relief. But fate wasn't quite done with her yet---as the frenzy of escaping students poured through the door, the taut seams on her bookbag snapped. She groaned and pushed hair out of her eyes as she knelt, scooping up books and parchment and quills. "Harry, Ron, you don't have to wait for me. I know you're only going to practice Quidditch again anyway," she called over her shoulder. 

She was nearly done...in fact, there was only one quill missing. Where was the damn thing, anyway? Aha! There, under that desk. She crawled under the desk to retrieve it and had just snatched it up when she froze---curled up under the next desk, directly in front of her, was a very familiar winged cat. 

. 

Draco's internal alarm clock was so much easier to manipulate when he was in Animagus form. He could tell himself to go to sleep and wake up in fifteen minutes, and voila! Fifteen minutes later he'd be fully functional. Except, of course, if he wanted to go back to sleep. 

At the moment, he really _really_ wanted to go back to sleep. But he knew a five-minute nap was all he could take if he wanted to go steal the Quidditch field from the Gryffindors. Yawning lazily, he got up and trotted into the open to change. Once in human form, he stretched briefly and turned around to see Hermione Granger staring up at him from beneath a desk. 

"Bloody hell," she said quietly. 

Then a golden mist surrounded her, and she turned into a golden cat with silver-tipped wings. 

Malfoys never lose composure. "Hello, Mala. Or Granger, whichever you prefer. I'm sorry I can't stay to hear whatever explanation you've got for this damned mess, but I simply must go manipulate some of your fellow Gryffindors." With a swirl of his cloak, he swept out of the room. 

Malfoys always exit with flair. 

* * *

Draco was hurrying down the corridor, away from the insanity, trying not to think about anything until he had time, when he heard a certain Gryffindor calling after him. "MALFOY! MALFOY, WAIT!" 

_Oh, Merlin._ He debated the pros and cons of breaking into a run--while it would get him away from the immediacy of the problem, it would be undignified and make Mala...Granger...even madder when they did work things out. 

He deliberated a moment too long--a hand clutched at his sleeve and a breathless voice demanded to know just what he was thinking, running off like that, they had to work things out and the Gryffindors had the field booked anyway. 

Turning slowly, he gave her the Malfoy Glare. "What is there to work out, anyway? I have nothing to say to you." 

She seemed curiously unfazed by either the Malfoy Glare or the Malfoy Tone. "Don't be silly. I can't trust you to keep my secret, and you can't trust me. We need some sort of truce." 

"Malfoys...are...not..._silly_! And I can trust _you_--you're a Gryffindor," he smirked confidently. 

"And? It's not as if Gryffindors are automatically paragons of virtue. I might let something slip if you ever annoyed me." 

Indeed, she looked remarkably Slytherin for a Gryffindor at the moment. How sure was he that she'd refrain from telling someone--and with no good reason to do so? 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Thanks to RebelRikki for prodding me out of writer's block! =) It's short, I know, but at least it's _something_. 


	14. Please don't hurt me

Hey, 

I know you all hate me and are wishing black, black death upon me for my lateupdateness, but...the truth is, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story. You see, this was my first D/Hr fic and I'd barely entered the fandom when I started. Now my writing has considerably improved, if I do say so myself, and I look upon this fic with loathing. 

Basically, I hate this fic. It makes me cringe to think that I spawned it myself. If I had any idea where it was going, I'd just grit my teeth and finish it off, but I'm totally clueless. So...don't expect any updates for a while, until I either find a plot or decide to give it up altogether. 

--Amber (girliedragon) 


End file.
